


First Love

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ass Play, Cock Worship, F/M, Shota, ShotaJaune, shota!Jaune, sleeping sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: Jaune loves spending time with his older sister's friend, Pyrrha. She never treated him like an unwanted add on, and was willing to play video games and read comics with him! However, recently he had been feeling funny around her, getting stiff in his pants around her. All of this comes to a head when an accident happens at night.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my VERY early attempts.

Pyrrha adored the Arcs! Her best friend Saphron was one of the best things to happen to her. None of them treated her any differently and they had given her the family she sorely desired. Most importantly was Jaune, the youngest of the eight Arc children and the only boy. She absolutely loved him. He was so much better than any of the annoying boys her age. He was incredibly shy, but also loving. He did everything he could to make her feel welcomed, and she found the way he stuck to her absolutely adorable. 

Honestly, it wouldn’t be too far fetched to say she was in love with the little boy. Despite their age gap, she felt like he out of everyone else in the world understood her. It didn’t help that he was incredibly cute, though his family's insistence that she’ll end up his bride one day didn’t really help.

Though, when he got older, she admitted, she probably wouldn’t mind. At least, those had been her thoughts, one day though. She had caught him as he was getting out of the shower, and she was surprised, between his legs was an at least 4 inch penis. And that was flaccid, when he saw her though, his face turned beat red, but then it happened. She watched, unable to tear her eyes away as his 4 inch penis grew into a seven inch monster. It wasn’t just long, it was thick, she could see a dollop of precum form. She couldn’t help but gulp, licking her lips as she stared. Both stood there, caught like a deer in the headlights.

She made the move first though, backing away slowly, and reluctantly. Things were awkward for a little after that, she was ashamed to admit she masturbated furiously to Jaune, watching video recordings of them together. She hadn’t realized how much she wanted him till now. That was wrong, she was a criminal, but why did it make her feel so good?

That led to today, his family was going on a trip and he was staying behind, they’d be gone for a few weeks and she jumped at the chance. 

Jaune shifted around, he was having a hard time sleeping, and why may you ask? Well, the young eight year old boy was currently in the loving embrace of one of his elder sisters friends. Pyrrha Nikos, the most amazing person he’d ever met! Sure they were 8 years apart, him only being 8 and her being 16! But she was always so nice to him, she didn’t make fun of him, she listened to him and she liked having him around. As someone who didn’t have many friends, this always made him happy. 

Though lately, he’d been feeling other things when around the buxom beauty. Whenever he caught her scent, whenever he caught peaks of her body, her nape, her legs, her rear. He felt something, his pants would tighten and he’d feel a pain between his legs where his peepee was. It only ever happened when she was there, and he didn’t know what was going on. He had wanted to ask her, and he was sure she’d listen but he had become too scared. Instead he opted for simply playing games.

She was currently babysitting him, as the rest of his family had gone to see relatives. He didn’t tag along because he had been feeling unwell, and Pyrrha had volunteered to watch him. The two of them had spent hours playing video games till they had both gotten tired. Usually they slept separately but since they were alone Pyrrha wanted to cuddle. He loved cuddling with her, she made him feel safe, but again he’d been feeling weird lately. And well, her nightgown didn’t help. It was a simple red silk nightgown that came just below her waist. She also wore stockings to sleep, oh that was another thing. He uhm, he really liked her legs, he wasn’t sure why but he often found himself staring at them.

Everything had been going great, there hadn’t been any major issues, but then he had a dream. He squirmed, his senses were filled to the brim with Pyrrha, his sense of smell took in her wonderful scent. His ears were delighted by her soft giggles, his dream became lucide and he began to squirm.

The thing about Arc’s, is that they enter puberty much earlier. Jaune, well Jaune was special, he had developed a lower half that most older men would die for. His balls where thick and round, his penis was massive for an eight year old. Seven inches in length, and a good 2and a half inches thick and he was still growing. During his squirming his pants had come loose, his penis slipping out. He continued to squirm, and her nightgown began to rise, it didn’t take long before his throbbing hot dick, was touching the base of her stomach. Soon, though, it straightened out and slipped into her panties which had been shifted by his movements. One more movement, and his penis was gripped in a wet hot sheath. 

This was too much for the young boy, who had already been on the verge of releasing. For the first time, he released an intense amount of thick white goo. The pocket that he tightly gripped his dick began to flex, consuming the liquid hungrily. Suddenly there was movement, the comfort of the sheath was removed to the cold air of the night, but he continued to cum, massive amounts of goo splashed forward, coating the belly of the red haired beauty as she slipped back. She soon found herself covered, drenched even in his thick white seed, her red dress ruined at what didn’t seem to end.

Pyrrha had been enjoying their time together, they spent it as usual, but from time to time, her eyes would drift lower. Her eyes almost always found themselves drawn to the constantly pitched tent of his pants. She wondered if it was because of her, oh god she hoped it was. 

That night, after they were both exhausted, she insisted that they sleep together. She specifically chose her shortcut gown. She drank in the way his eyes watched her, the way he looked at her legs, she knew he liked her leggings so she opted to wear those too. Slowly she brought him to her chest, holding him against her, making sure not to completely smother him. 

She relished the sensation of their bodies touching, but soon she drifted off to sleep. SOmetime in the middle of the night she felt him stir, though she was slow she started to realize something, something was touching her stomach, something hot and hard. Whatever it was, left a trail of a sticky substance down to her lower body. Before she could respond though, it slipped through her panties, brushing them aside and firmly planting themselves into her velvety pussy. 

This was the first time anything had been there! She hadn’t even used her fingers before, the sharp pain of being penetrated for the first time prevented her from acting fast enough. Soon she felt it, hot and thick, a sticky fluid began to fill her. And before she could fight back, her womb began to greedily gobble it up. “Oh no no no!” She began to panic, he was having a wet dream, he had been the one to take her first time, and now he was cumming inside of her! 

There was a part of her that didn’t want to pull away, a primal part of her that needed his seed, but the more logical portion of her brain warned her. She pulled away fast, not enough to hurt him, but slow enough that his cum began to shoot underneath her gown covering her stomach and the underside of her breasts. It didn’t stop there, once she was far enough, it just kept coming, soon she was completely coated in his cum. He was only eight, how did he have so much, the smell was intense. The musk was incredibly strong, she was becoming drunk on the smell alone, and her core wanted more. 

She stared at Jaune, starry eyed, soon she saw his lower half. He was still hard, maybe even harder than before! This was insane, how could he cum so much and still not be flaccid. She gulped, she made a decision, her body needed him. If her blood red nipples poking through her gown were any indication, she was ready, he’d breed her she wanted it that way for a long time now she felt. 

Jaune was freaking out, what was coming out of him! What had he done, but more importantly what felt so good, his penis had been wrapped up in a tight wet pocket and he wanted that again, it soothed the pain he’d been feeling.

Though all his thoughts came to a halt as he stared at Pyrrha, she was covered in the white sticky fluid that came out of him, something about it just felt right though. He gulped as he looked into her eyes, there was something about them, something that caused his penis to twitch. He wasn’t sure what it was, but his body was instinctively craving her.

“Jaune~” Her voice, fully of sweet nectar, called towards him. “Lets… lets go get cleaned up okay?”

He needed cleaning up? She was covered, in his… he didn’t know what this was. But again he really liked it, he liked the way she looked. He liked the way her nipples peaked through her gown. He felt himself harden again, he gulped and nodded, following her in a trance.

He watched, her hips swaying back and forth, he hadn’t really paid attention before, but she had incredibly wide hips, and her but was really big. These hadn’t been things he cared about before, but now? Now he was enraptured by them, his eyes traced her wonderful behind, he hadn’t noticed but she’d discarded her panties. He gulped, as he caught sight of things he didn’t understand, a slit where the white liquid he had released came out of him. And a pink rose bud, these things really got him going. 

Soon they found themselves in the shower, and he watched as she bent over, to turn the faucet on. She spread her legs apart, and found himself watching her, unable to take his eyes away. He made his way towards her, no longer in control, she had gotten down on her knees to prepare what they needed. While she did that, he grabbed his penis, he wanted to put it in one of her holes but he would have to ask right?

As he approached her, he could feel the heat radiating off of her body, he didn’t give it long though. Soon he slid his penis between the heavenly flesh pillows of her large rear. He automatically grabbed her hips and squeezed her ass together. He began to move, sliding his penis between the marshmallow heaven.

Pyrrha had not expected him to take the pre-emptive strike, she had planned to take things at her own pace. But she felt an incredible heat behind ehr, and then his thick hard p… no his cock, it was a massive throbbing cock. She felt it slide in between her ass cheeks. Turning around she watched, he was in a daze and was moving on auto pilot. But, he was enjoying himself, so she didn’t move, instead she closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling. 

“Oh Jaune you’re cock is so huge, your cum’s hot and stick, I can feel it in my pussy.” 

“Cock…? Cum?” Oh right, he was only eight.

“Yes… MMPH, yes Jaune, your cock, your Penis. And your cum, semen, it's the hot white stuff that comes out of your penis, from… from your balls.” She was being pushed around, that had been unexpected but she loved it.

As she felt the motions, she watched as the water began to fill up the tub. Then, suddenly she felt a brief moment of pain, he had slipped.

Jaune was enjoying himself, her butt felt so good, and he couldn’t stop himself. Soon though he made a mistake, his cock slipped and then it slid into her butthole. He gasped, it was tight, tighter than her… her pussy. It felt so good, and gripped him tightly. He felt that if he wasn’t careful he wouldn’t be able to pull out of it. He was afraid she’d get mad, but instead he got a moan.

“Oh god Jaune! That feels amazing… please, please pump me full of your cum… for me?”

His body moved before his brain, he started over, his thrusting became stronger, more powerful as he grew comfortable. 

“Yes… Oh god Pyr, you feel so good, I feel so good in you! Like, like we belong together.” He didn’t mean for those words to slip out, he long had, had a crush on her but now…

“Oh god yes! Yes Jaune! You feel so good, you’re the only boy… no man for me. Please keep going, I’ll be yours and only yours!” 

Jaune wasn’t really sure what she meant, but it burned a fire in him. He began to move harder, his mind blanking, only the loud sounds of flesh smacking together, his heavy balls slamming into her quivering pussy, and his pelvis smashing into her massive pillowy ass, as well as the running water could be heard. 

Jaune was doing something to her, something she never knew she wanted or needed, but she had to have it. He was only eight, she had to claim him now, if she didn’t someone else would have him! Though… MPHF… though she doubted she was the one doing the claiming. 

Oh god, every time he pounded her, his balls would slam into her pussy, every powerful slap sent a shiver down her spine. He was eight, but he had such a glorious cock, and massive balls to match. She needed to have a taste, she needed to, soon she seized her body locking up as she felt a powerful orgasm hit her, only to be followed by an intense heat. His cum was filling her ass, just like he had filled her pussy before. Oh god she didn’t know ifs he could live without his cum anymore. 

Jaune felt his balls clench and tighten, once again he was spilling his seed into Pyrrha, the red headed beauty clenched tightly onto his cock, she wasn’t going to let him spill a single drop it seemed. Soon he began to pant, he was tired, it had been so much for his smaller frame.

He found himself resting his body on her massive soft ass, it was a good pillow he had to admit. Though, soon he found her pulling away, he felt his cock slip out of her. The sight before him was glorious, it seems she had gotten wet during their bit of itnercourse and her gown clung tightly to her body. He could make out her nipples perfectly, and the small mounds of her puffy areola. 

Once more he felt his cock harden, he wasn't’ done yet it seems, but he just didn’t have the strength. She seemed to notice this though.

“Wow… you… you can really keep going huh? Though… you seem tired… Uhm. Come on sit here.” She patted the side of the bathtub.

Pyrrha guided Jaune to sit on the side as she stared at his cock and balls. They were glorious, and she couldn’t help but want to worship them. She gulped and she bent over, her tongue dragging itself up his shaft and to the tip. She could taste the salt of his cum, it was surprisingly fruity, and she could definitely get used to drinking it. She wanted to start sucking, but she needed to do something that from the girl talk she heard, most didn’t do.

She lowered herself and she lifted his balls, they were large she could only hold one in each palm. They were heavy too, she could see why he could keep on cumming. Slowly she began to wrap the left one in her mouth, savoring the taste as her tongue began to fondle it. She applied suction, she continued to play with it. Pulling her head back she released it with a pop, letting it fall back to place. She then took the other one, and did the same, she watched as he closed his eyes, his hands now gripping tightly onto her hair. He was enjoying this, good she wanted her man to enjoy this. 

Yes…. yes he was her man now, he wasn’t just a boy, no boy could make her feel this good. She was his wife, his lover, she would serve him like a good wife. She continued to suck them, she watched as more cum began to drip from the tip of his dick. She hummed against the ball before releasing it with another loud smack.

“Pyl… Pyrr… oh my.” He was taken aback, this felt heavenly and it was his Pyrrha that was doing it to him. When she released his last testical, he watched her, his eyes looking into hers as she moved her head. He watched her tongue lull out of her mouth and slide across the head of his cock, lapping up the forming cum. He watched as she licked her lips, her full attention on his penis. 

Soon she moved her head, taking it all in one single motion. When she hummed he could feel the vibration, and it sent an intense sense of pleasure through his body. His fingers running through her crimson locks, he had to hold on or he would definitely fall. There was no strength in his lower body to keep him balanced. 

He watched as she began to move, her head bobbing up and down, she would go all the way to teh base, stay there for a few seconds, and then pull back. Everytime she did he watched as saliva and cum trailed from his dick to the edges of her mouth. He watched as she licked her lips each time enjoying and savoring the flavor. She continued again, the loud smacking of her wet mouth meeting his hot flesh continued to fill his ears and it soon became the only thing he could concentrate on.

One more time he felt the urge bellow, and before she could pull back up, he pushed her head down with all her strength. Forcing her down his length as he began to fill her mouth with his cum. This one somehow more intense than the first two, it was a solid minute before he finished. He watched, as cum seeped out of her mouth, and trailed down his dick. He noticed that there was a bit coming from her nostrils. He realized that he hadn’t let her breathe! 

Though she seemed nonplussed by this.  
That was, that was intense, she hadn’t expected her little Jaune to do that, but it thrilled her, she couldn’t breathe, his cum filled her mouth, it overflowed and entered her through her nasal cavity, oh god she couldn’t breath, but she could smell him and his intense musk was enough to drive her insane! Once he released her she pulled back up, a trail of saliva and connected her to him still. She couldn’t breathe still, her nose was filled with his cum, and she was sure she’d be smelling him for weeks, maybe forever now.

She opened her mouth, and slid her tongue out, showing him the fruits of her labor. Her mouth was coated in white, and he liked it apparently if his inability to look away was anything to go by.

But, as much as she loved having her mouth filled she needed to breathe. With a single large gulp, she allowed his semen to flow down her throat, coating her insides on their way down. She took a deep breath and allowed the semen that had filled her nose to flow down as well. 

She was right, she could still smell him, and she loved it that way. She loved his scent! It drove her wild and she didn’t think she could survive without his semen anymore. She felt her pussy gush, she really needed him in her, but it looked like he was finally spent. Oh well, there was time later.

He was still tired, so she helped him get into the hot tub. She laid him on top of her, slowly she stroked his wheat colored hair and smiled contently. This was nice, she should have done this with him earlier. Though she found him shifting and then felt a tight pressure on her left breast. 

He had begun to suck on her nipples, if she was being honest she had always been embarrassed by her breasts. Her breasts were bigger than most girls, her nipples larger and redder, and her areola were puffy. They’d always been that way and it’d gotten her bullied early in her life.

Though, watching as he sucked with vigor, as if trying to get milk out, she was filled with Joy. She moaned softly at the pleasure he was providing her. Though, she soon felt something else, he was ready to go. She smiled as she guided him, helping him enter her pussy one more time. She hadn’t been sure if she’d be pregnant from earlier. And it looked like her master wanted milk, she had to make sure to get pregnant now.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes giving into your desires is the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way feel free to ask for stuff, I'll talk with ya about it at least, though I may be slow on putting it out depending on how much I like the idea.
> 
> I'm also debating on getting a kofi but I think that'd be kind of vain considering I just started and I still feel iffy on my own work.
> 
> If there is anything you want written feel free to email me, it's on my profile, if you don't wish to have it said publicly.

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

“Yes! Master! Harder!” SMACK! Once more Jaune’s hand found it’s mark, his eyes watched as Pyrrha’s ass jiggled with each blow. Unable to stop his hips as he continued to thrust inside his beautiful lover, every few seconds he’d give her another good spanking against her reddening rump.

It had been several weeks since their first encounter, since he’d gotten a real taste of adult activities. Pyrrha had been the woman to awake his sexual desires and as such had taken responsibility. She’d shown him what he had been missing, what he could do or could be. She’d offered herself to him completely and wholly.

Their activities hadn’t gone unnoticed, his family soon found out about them, and they hadn’t minded. They just wanted their son to be happy, and if he took good care of Pyrrha who they adored? Then even better! So here he was, at eight years of age, currently pounding Pyrrha’s pussy with his powerful thrusts.

He’d lost count of how often they did it, how many times he’d filled her with his seed, how filthy they’d gotten together. It didn’t matter, all that mattered was that he continued his thrusts. His hips swinging back and forth, every thrust causing her rear to jiggle. SMACK! Once more he slapped her, “Mmm! Master!♥!!”

She’d truly given herself to him, and he loved it, he shouldn’t have honestly but he did. “Ya! You’re so tight! You’re my personal pussy Pyrrha!” Using his left hand he pulled on the leather leash. As he did her head jolted back, the collar tugging towards him.

So many things had changed, and all for the better as far as Jaune was concerned. With one more thrust he felt her pussy quiver, her tensing before she grew lax, weak from their constant sessions she lay on the floor. Despite her body giving up he couldn’t, he continued to thrust, his cock splitting her pussy open, juices splashed and splattered with every thrust. Everytime he pulled out their floor grew wetter, everytime he slammed his cock into her those juices were squeezed out.

“I love you! I love you my Pyrrha!” He really did! He loved everything about her, she was his, she would always be his. And so long as she didn’t betray him, she’d be his only! He hadn’t understood what the words meant originally but they struck a chord with him.

He could feel it coming, “I’m almost at my limit! I’m going to cum in you! We’re going to have a baby!” She didn’t respond, too tired from the constant pounding. It didn’t matter, even if she had reservations about it, it was too late he couldn’t stop himself.

He felt his seed explode from his balls, his semen filling her insides coating her walls in white. Her womb began to work, hungrily gulping up thick batches of his warm seed. His breathing ragged, his body covered in sweat he nearly collapsed himself. Taking a deep breath he pulled out, globs of his cum spilled from her entrance. Slowly he started to shift her, with quite a bit of effort he was able to flop her onto her back. His eyes lit up as he watched her stupefied smile, her heart shaped pupils and glazed iris showing just how much she enjoyed being his.

His eyes scanned her gorgeously sculpted body, her deliciously toned abs, her powerful muscles. But what he really cared about were her additional changes. Her erect nipples wore metal stud piercings. The studs were tied together by a thin but strong chain, chaining her nipples together, allowing him easy access to pull and tug on them.

Looking down over her womb, a heart tattooed and etched upon her flesh, in the middle Jaune’s Pet with his family's crest emblazoned between the letters. These had been things she had wanted herself, things she had taken him to get.

He remembered the artist’s questioning gaze, but well he was being paid and headed it no mind in the end.

The final piece that he paid attention to was the ring that sat on her Pinky Toe, it was their wedding band, his family had paid for them. They were officially married, he found it odd how much pull his parents had, but well when he got to marry his beautiful bride, it didn’t matter in the end.

Pyrrha’s parents had given in easy enough, he hadn’t been sure why, but it didn’t matter in the end. Their precious little girl was happy as his pet, and he’d trained her well. Slowly he climbed onto her body, his cock dragging across her lower half. Soon he found himself at her face, he let himself rest between her bountiful bust, his fingers moving to her nipples as he pulled and tugged at the studs.

Wasting no time his lips met her neck, present tightly he nuzzled his head into her neck, leaving gentle kisses. If he was being honest, cuddling with Pyrrha was probably his favorite thing ever, even more so than the sex.

He pulled his arms and wrapped them around her waist, at least as best as he could. It didn’t take long for her to respond in kind. “I love you master~”

“I love you too my princess.”

Jaune loved the feeling of hot water, he enjoyed the way it relaxed his skin and the way it felt whenever he needed to be cleaned. Even more he loved the feeling of his lover’s hands as they made their way around his body cleaning every inch of him. Even with his eyes closed he imagined the hungry look on Pyrrha’s face as she stroked his cock, her sud covered hands stroking him with clear lustful intent.  
She stopped though, Pyrrha had been very clear that till she was pregnant she wanted every bit of his seed in her womb. “Well then, looks like we’re ready master~♥”

Jaune’s eyes opened, he watched his beautiful bride lay back against the tub, her legs open beckoning him forward. Hypnotized by her beauty he made his move. Siding between her legs he felt them close, entrapping him so he couldn’t escape, not that he’d want to.

He wasted no time as he slid his cock into her still tight pussy, all of her training and exercise kept her firm and tight despite all of the use they’d found.

“Mmmm~ You’re so thick master♥” Even after all this time, the sensation and pleasure he got from entering her left him near speechless. It took most of his concentration to keep from cumming.

Once he was positioned he slammed his hips against hers, with a loud SMACK, water splashing as they made contact. His body now on auto-pilot he continued to thrust, water splashing every time.

“OOOOOH SCHOOO GOOOD~!♥” Pyrrha loved the feeling of her master in her, she loved the way his thrusts sent lightning through her body, oftentimes she’d blank out before he was done. There were times where she’d pass out, only to wake up to his powerful thrusts.

She loved the way he used her body, no matter what they were doing, no matter where they were, his family had turned a blind eye. Though she saw the way his sisters watched, especially the ones nearest his age, the way their eyes watched his cock as he plunged into her pussy, the way they couldn’t help themselves. She’d seen their legs, the way they’d cross them or the way their hands slipped down when no one was watching. God she loved it! She loved the way they craved their brother, she loved it when women craved her man!

She thought about it, letting them have a taste, but before she did that she’d need to get pregnant, she wanted his baby so bad! Maybe she’d set up a friend, Weiss could always use a good fucking, Pyrrha giggled at the thought of the heiress squealing underneath her husband’s powerful thrusts.

Her thoughts cut off when she felt his lips against her breasts, ooooooh♥~ She loved the way he sucked on her nipples, she’d gotten the studs just for him. She bit her lip as she felt his teeth bite down, pulling and tugging on the studs. She loved the pain and pleasure that mixed when he gnawed at her.

**SMACK SMACK SPLASH SmACK!**

The two continued their motions, “OH GOD SO CLOOOOSE!” Pyrrha’s legs wrapped around Jaune tightly, she could feel his cock twitching. They were both so close!

“Cumming!” Was all her Jaune could get out, with one final thrust she felt him press against her womb. She felt her body ready itself, the hot seed filled her insides, her core gobbling it up thirsting for his thick fluids.

She clenched as tightly as she could, she couldn’t let his seed escape, she needed to keep as much as she could. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She felt his hands grasp onto her breasts, kneading and squeezing to keep himself in place as he moaned into her valley.

Soon they both bottomed out, her own orgasm coming to it’s slow end, and she felt him go limp. They’d been at it for hours now, so it was no surprise that he’d be this tired. She felt his arms wrap against her waist, a smile escaping her lips as she used her right arm to hold him close, her left hand stroking his hair.

She was glad she chose this life. Her eyes glancing at the wedding band on her toe.


End file.
